una pijamada
by lennylovexD
Summary: bueno el de una noche inesperada no lo lean esta bien chafa y el de el video tampoco bueno prosigo el episodio se trata de una pijamada que hace trina la cual invita a los newmans y ahí se dan cuenta de la amistad entre los pelirrojos por medio de un video ok entiéndame soy mala en summarys :(


Mis queridos unicochisss holiwiss :3

Bueno aquí esta mejorada la historia

Era un día normal en el garaje de grojband laney estaba leyendo una revista, kin estaba arreglando uno de sus experimentos, kon jugaba videojuegos

Y corey afinaba su guitarra. Pero se oye un grito de arriba de la escalera.

-¡MINA! apúrate ya van a llegar nuestros invitados y así-dice trina

-si pero nuestros invitados llegaran un poco más tarde, trina-dice mina

-sí, pero tenemos que ir comprando los bocadillos y así- dice trina

-y, de que invitados hablas hermanita-dice corey

-de mis invitados para la pijama da de esta noche y así-dice trina

-¿y se puede saber a quién invitaste hermanita?-dice corey

-oh a nadie en especial solamente a los newmans-dice trina

-ah solamente a los newmans…..espera ¡QUE!-dice corey

-si los invite a una pijama da-dice trina arrogante-oh ¿acaso te molesta? Hermanito-

-mmm déjame pensar, no por el caso de que sean nuestros peores enemigos y quieran ganarnos todo el tiempo-dice corey sarcásticamente-pues yo creo que ¡SI!-

-pues que bien que te moleste por que los cite a las 6 y así-dice trina

-bueno que se diviertan en su pijama da trina-dice corey

-de echo nos divertiremos todos porque le dije a mama que tu estarías en la pijama da-dice trina con una sonrisa maliciosa-además llame a los padres de ustedes y dijeron que si podían quedarse-

-chicos vamos a pasear-dijo corey molesto

-pues no lleguen tarde mina y yo iremos por los bocadillos ¿oíste?-

-si-

∞**2 horas después∞**

Trina iba llegando de la tienda y los chicos del parque ya que era tarde y tenían que volver a casa.

-¡MINA! ¿A qué horas va a llegar tu hermana?-pregunto trina

-llegara a las ocho-dice mina-es que estaba en una tocada de pizzas banrney´s-

-de acuerdo todos pónganse las pijamas y pongan los sacos de dormir-

En eso llegan los newmans

-hola mina, hola trina-dice carrie- y hola grojtontos-

-hola Beff-dice corey

-y ¿Qué aremos para divertirnos?-dice konnie

-bueno mmm-dice kin- ya se ¡HAY QUE VER VIDEOS DEL LOS CELULARES DE TODOS!-dicen Kim, kin, kon, y konnie al unísono.

-si siempre quise ver los oscuros secretos del celular de laney-dice kon con una cara de 0.0

-ni crean que tocaran mi celular-

-vamos laney no es para tanto-dice corey mientras le acaricia el mentón con las yemas de sus dedos

-de acuerdo-dice laney soltando corazoncitos

-primero el mío-dice konnie

Entonces kin pone el teléfono en un proyector y miran los videos de konnie luego de kin, kon, Kim, corey, carrie y laney hasta que quedo el teléfono de lenny.

-vamos lenny dame tu teléfono-dice kin bostezando

-ok-dice lenny, pero cuando se lo iba a dar laney se pone en medio para que no le dé el teléfono.

-que te ocurre laney-dice lenny

-no has borrado ninguno de tus videos-dice laney

-tienes razón-dice lenny un poco asustado-creo que se le está acabando la pila-dice nervioso

-claro que no lo cargaste antes de venir lenny-dice carrie

Lenny le da el teléfono resignado a kin y ponen un video llamado _"mi mejor amiga y yo"._

-creo que ya es tarde y deberíamos dormir-dice laney nerviosa

-no Lens me gustaría ver que tiene en su teléfono este ñoño-dice corey

-no le digas ñoño-dicen carrie y laney al unísono, lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reaxion de laney

-bueno pongan el video-dice laney

_En el video aparecen laney y lenny jugando cuando eran pequeños a la princesa rescatada por el príncipe laney se llamaba princesa laney de hermosura y lenny se llamaba caballero valiente y guapo (se lo puso el mismo xD).luego aparece laney despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de lenny._

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver ese video pero más los dos peli azules que casi sacaban fuego por los ojos.

-lenny de que se trata ese video-dice carrie enojada

-es que era cuando éramos unos niñitos y además ni te había conocido-

-esto se puso bueno- dice trina con unas palomitas-EL SIGUIENTE VIDEO-grito

_El siguiente video se llamaba "desquitarse" donde aparecían laney y lenny cantando una serie de canciones que ellos habían compuesto_

_-¿bueno y que le quieres decir aquí a tu "ya sabes quién"?-dice lenny_

_-mmm ya se una porra- de pronto laney se pone un disfraz de porrista y comienza a cantar-DAME UNA M DAME UNA U DENME UNAS J-E-R-I-E-G-O QUE DICE COREY, COREY-dice laney_

_-por favor eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer penn-dice lenny también con un traje de porrista de hombre_

_-bueno dime algo tu-dice laney_

_-bien-suspira-denme unas P-U-T-O ¿Qué DICE? COREY COREY-dice lenny_

_-mm nada mal nepp-dice laney-haber ahora dime que haces con carrie-_

_-haber-ya se DENME UNAS D-E-C-E-R-E-B-R-A-D-A ¿Qué DICE? CERRIE CARRIE-dice lenny_

_-eso es todo-dice laney en forma desafiante_

_-dame lo mejor que tienes penn-dice lenny_

_-bueno-dice laney pensando- ya ya G-O-L-F-A ¿Qué ES LO QUE DICE? CARRIE-dice laney_

_-buena-dice lenny-y ¿Cuál te hizo ahora?-pregunta lenny_

_-la 23 y la 88-dice laney- y ¿a ti?-_

_-la 10 y la 54-dice lenny_

_-¿bueno quieres ir por un helado?-dice laney_

_-por supuesto princesa laney hermosa-dice lenny-pase usted-y le abre la puerta_

_-gracias príncipe lenny valiente y guapo-_

_Entonces sale que van en camino a la heladería y laney se tropieza y se tuerce el tobillo y lenny la carga en su espalda _

_-¿de qué quiere el helado señorita laney?-dice lenny_

_-de algo más dulce que usted no puede haber-dice laney_

_-pues tratare pero no hay ningún sabor que se merezca bella dama-dice lenny_

_Entonces los dos se comienzan a reír y ahí acaba el video._

-creí que lo habías borrado-dice laney

-perdón se me olvido-dice lenny

-kin ¿ese video tiene fecha?-pregunta carrie

-si ¿por qué?-dice kin

-y ¿Qué fecha tiene?-dice corey

-pues fue ayer-dice kin

-conque ayer-dice carrie

-oye lenny de casualidad ¿corres rápido?-pregunta corey

-pues un poco-dice lenny asustado por la mirada de corey

-y ¿tu laney?-pregunta carrie

-si-dice laney

-pues entonces será mejor que empiecen a correr- dicen los dos peli azules al unísono

-patitas para que las quiero-salen corriéndolos dos pelirrojos

Bueno este es el final de este capitulo espero que les aya gustado a mi me gusto la imaginación que tienen los dos pelirojos jajajaja

Es genial bueno los de jo nos leemos luego chau :3

Dejen su reviews linduras.


End file.
